La Fleur Noire
by LaRusseBlanche
Summary: La Fleur Noire est une créature légendaire aussi énigmatique qu'envoûtante, dont l'existence a toujours fasciné autant qu'elle a dérangé. Voici sa légende... Premier chapitre introductif de ma fan fiction prenant part dans l'univers de Black Butler (les personnages non originaux et l'univers appartiennent à l'auteur d'origine), tous publics.


Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente aujourd'hui le tout premier chapitre introductif de ma fan fiction, que je me suis décidée à poster (dans son intégralité divisée en plusieurs parties et sous parties) après des années de travail, de peaufinage et de corrections. Et bien que malgré tout cela je trouve le tout très imparfait, il faut bien se lancer un jour et ce jour ce sera aujourd'hui. Pour commencer je vous présente mon premier protagoniste et sa légende : La Fleur Noire

_Certaines légendes ne s'oublient pas, certaines histoires restent ancrées dans l'Histoire sans que l'on puisse y faire abstraction, car elles sont porteuses de tout ce qui constitue notre Univers, elles sont inscrites dans notre esprit comme un avertissement, une mise en garde. La Fleur Noire est un de ces mythes fabuleux et dangereux, qui fascine les anges déchus, les « démons » comme ils se font appeler; épouvante les dignes représentants du Paradis, ces émissaires immaculés que l'on appelle les « anges » et nous rappelle à nous dieux de la mort, que notre condition est aussi instable que notre esprit, et que nous vivons au milieu de deux entités aussi opposées que contraires, et que c'est la symbiose de tout cela qui constitue notre jugement._

Il y a bien longtemps, bien avant que le Paradis ne se fracture et que des anges rebelles ne se décident à renoncer à l'éclat divin pour plonger dans les ténèbres, vivaient des dieux que l'on disait « primaires » car ils n'appartenaient à aucun royaume, se promenant selon leurs désirs entre le monde des mortels et ce que l'on appelle aujourd'hui le Purgatoire, leur monde à eux. On les disait immortels et capables de grandes prouesses aussi bien sur Terre que parmi les leurs. Ces dieux vivaient selon un code très strict, qu'ils respectaient tous pour maintenir l'harmonie et la stabilité des royaumes : car entre temps, ils avaient vu naître l'Enfer, mais n'avaient pu agir de crainte d'enfreindre leurs règles.

Parmi eux vivaient celle que l'on appelle « La Fleur Noire ». Ce surnom qu'on lui donne, elle l'obtint après des millénaires d'existence : on raconte que lors de ses apparitions parmi les mortels, elle laissait derrière elle une traînée de fleurs sombres, remplaçant les couleurs vives et chatoyantes que portaient les fleurs avant qu'elle n'eut posé ses pieds au sol. Certains mortels qui l'avaient aperçue la décrivaient comme une femme d'une très grande beauté, aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi sombres que les fleurs qui lui servaient de traîne. On la disait très grande, et ses cheveux étaient selon la légende, aussi longs que ceux d'une nymphe, car il traînait au sol sur une distance si importante que jamais personne ne réussit à en voir le bout.

La Fleur Noire, toujours selon la légende, aurait transgressé l'un de des principe les plus sacrés de son peuple (bien sûr, sa faute en elle-même nous est toujours inconnue) et aurait entraînée avec elle la déchéance de tous ses pairs. On raconte qu'ils auraient fui le Purgatoire et que de ces dieux primaires seraient nés les premiers dieux de la mort. Quant à la Fleur Noire, elle fut répudiée par son peuple et s'exila dans le seul royaume qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts : L'Enfer. Parmi les démons, elle s'adonna à la débauche, et effectuait des séjours répétés parmi les mortels avec bon nombre de ses pairs. Sa fascination pour le monde éphémère des humains ne faisait que croître jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par y passer le plus clair de son temps.

Elle y conserva son apparence originelle, mais modifia quelques détails importants à son goût : elle raccourcit ses cheveux, et ses deux yeux prirent la couleur de l'ambre, une pierre qu'elle jugeait intéressante par le fait que sa valeur se déterminait selon son âge. Elle aurait passé ses premiers siècles parmi les mortels aux côtés de Luna, un succube, avec laquelle elle aurait mené une vie de luxe et de débauche. Sauf que Luna devenait de plus en plus exigeante et se mit à jouer avec le feu lorsqu'elle commença à utiliser ses charmes pour faire tomber certains anges dans son enfer, elle finit par s'y brûler les ailes et mourut d'avoir été trop gourmande.

Après sa mort, la Fleur Noire continua son existence parmi les mortels : on raconte entre autre qu'elle serait tombée amoureuse d'un homme et qu'elle lui aurait donné un enfant, un garçon qu'elle appela Cayn avant de l'abandonner pour poursuivre son chemin. On dit que les âmes humaines ne l'intéressent pas vraiment, que contrairement aux autres démons elle n'en a pas besoin pour survivre, et qu'elle ne cherche qu'à tuer le temps, oublier l'ennui qui la ronge en s'amusant avec les mortels. Elle est attirée par les flammes, le sang, le désespoir, la colère, la folie et la mort elle-même, qui sont ses seuls objets d'intérêts. On dit qu'elle se ferait appeler Morgane depuis quelques années, et qu'elle aurait finalement trouvé quelqu'un capable de la distraire. Cet objet de distraction s'appelle April Wintergreen, et elle se trouve être la triste héritière d'une riche famille de nobles assassins au service de la couronne anglaise.


End file.
